Trois jours plus tard
by Purple Corpse
Summary: Le Prof a mis un produit bizarre dans sa nourriture, et voilà que le Panda se retrouve papa. Mais ... fera-t-il la tête au scientifique éternellement? Prof/Panda (je refuse d'écrire Pandrof) Mpreg tout guimauve en cadeau à ma chère WoorEnergy.


**Suite à vos réactions à peine déçues quand à la suppression d'****_Un ange en Enfer_****, je ne vous envoie pas tout de suite la nouvelle fanfic mais un petit OS écrit à l'arrache en cadeau à une adorable jeune fille du nom de WoorEnergy (je vous conseille d'ailleurs très chaudement ses textes, elle a une plume splendide).**

**Voici donc un petit Mpreg tout guimauve entre Maître Panda et le Prof, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que c'était son pairing préféré. J'espère qu'il te plaira, je me suis bien amusée à le faire!**

**Quand à la nouvelle fanfic, je travaille beaucoup le premier chapitre pour vous sortir un truc bon qui compensera la perte de l'autre. D'ailleurs une très gentille auteure du nom de yuki332 s'est proposée pour la reprendre, tout n'est pas perdu!**

**C'est un projet, hein, vous emballez pas!**

**Un gros bisou, vous êtes tous fantastiques!**

**Elena**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait trois jours qu'il lui faisait la gueule.<p>

Il n'en revenait pas. Le Prof … son ami, son amant, le Prof avait été suffisamment salaud pour lui faire ça !

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre, sur son ventre qui était encore plat mais qui s'arrondirait très vite.

Merde. Il était papa ! Papa ! C'était plutôt bien, si on pensait au fait que son espèce était en voie d'extinction, mais … il portait l'enfant ! C'était à cause du Prof, de cet enfoiré qui était allé glisser une de ses mixtures bizarres dans sa purée de bambou ! Et maintenant …

La cerise malsaine sur le gâteau des coups du sort, c'était que seul le Prof pouvait le faire avorter. Mais, par fierté, Maître Panda se refusait à aller le voir. De toute manière le scientifique aurait refusé de détruire sa plus belle création.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, crispa les doigts sur ses cheveux qui repoussaient timidement. Des filets brillants et humides coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes de rage, mais surtout de désespoir, le désespoir d'un amour trahi, le désespoir de porter un gosse qu'il n'avait pas voulu.

Pouvait-il seulement avorter ? Pouvait-il se décider à tuer un bébé, un être innocent, _son enfant _? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

On toqua doucement à la porte.

C'était le Prof ! C'était lui, c'était ce foutu scientifique ! Prêt à cracher toute la rage qu'il avait sur le cœur, prêt à mordre et à griffer, prêt à s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrière.

« Dégage ! hurla-t-il. »

Ce fut une voix féminine et délicate qui répondit, interloquée :

« Panda ? »

Bordel. C'était Eloïse. Il avait vexé la jeune fille ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

« Entre, Woor, murmura-t-il en reniflant. »

Eloïse poussa la porte. Derrière ses lunettes à fine monture brillante, ses grands yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

« Dis … ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu … Tu vas bien ?

- Non. »

Elle s'approcha, écarta les mains du Panda de son visage.

« Tu pleures ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Raconte-moi tout. C'est à cause du Prof ? Il te fait la gueule ? Parce que depuis trois jours il est enfermé dans son labo et il ne parle à personne.

- C'est moi qui lui fais la gueule.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Le chanteur prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

><p>« Ouvre, Prof. »<p>

Le scientifique sursauta. C'était la voix de Maître Panda ! Il déglutit, se mit à trembler, les joues rouges. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Honte d'avoir utilisé le Panda comme cobaye pour son expérience. Honte d'avoir ruiné leur amour.

Il se regarda distraitement dans un miroir, rajusta son nœud papillon. Se rendit compte que c'était ridicule.

La voix douce d'Eloïse, qui avait tant de fois essayé de venir le réconforter, s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte :

« S'il te plaît ouvre. Je suis au courant. »

Le Prof hoqueta de surprise. Le Panda était allé raconter ? Il était si en colère que ça ? C'en était fini.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, appuyé à une des nombreuses tables couvertes de fioles bizarres de son laboratoire.

Fini.

« Prof ! fit le Panda avec un peu plus d'empressement. Ouvre ça !

- S'il te plaît, renchérit la jeune blonde. »

Le scientifique tremblait de tous ses membres. Il tentait vainement de se reprendre. Sur ses joues pâles et amaigries, les larmes coulaient à flot.

« La clé … »

Il ne parvenait plus à parler. Il fit un grand effort pour articuler clairement :

« … est dehors, suspendue à côté de la porte, dans le trousseau. La petite dorée. »

Il y eut un bruit métallique. Le Prof devina que l'un de ses amis -pouvait-il encore les nommer ainsi ?- avait attrapé le trousseau. Puis la clé tourna dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur.

Il fallait vraiment huiler les gonds.

Eloïse poussa un cri et accourut aux côtés du Prof.

« Eh ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu as mangé ces derniers jours ? Est-ce que tu es sorti ? »

Le Panda restait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, médusé et choqué. Tandis qu'Eloïse s'affairait à essayer de sortir le scientifique de sa torpeur et de ses larmes, l'animal remarqua que le regard statique du Prof était fixe sur lui.

Il s'approcha de son amant, s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Dis … c'est à cause de moi ? A cause de moi que tu t'es laissé dépérir comme ça ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie ! J'ai … j'ai trouvé une potion pour te faire avorter ! Tu peux la prendre, elle est là ! Mais s'il te plaît … reviens-moi ! Que tout redevienne comme avant ? »

Les yeux de Maître Panda étaient posés sur l'étagère qu'avait désignée le scientifique. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à elle. Il aperçut une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge et sirupeux, où on lisait : _Antidote avortement_.

Le Prof s'était tué à la tâche pour fabriquer cette potion pendant les trois derniers jours, alors que le Panda les avait passés à le maudire.

Il serra les doigts sur le flacon.

« Eloïse …

- Oui ?

- Sors s'il te plaît. Vraiment, je te remercie de m'avoir poussé à venir le voir, mais je voudrais lui parler en tête-à-tête. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le Prof s'était relevé difficilement. Il tituba jusqu'au Panda.

« Est-ce que tu …

- Ta gueule. »

L'animal attrapa son sosie par la nuque, le colla à lui et goba ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit toute la tension, toute la peur du scientifique accumulées durant les trois derniers jours fondre lentement tandis que leur étreinte durait, tandis que l'amour les gagnait peu à peu.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, le Prof murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

Le Panda s'écarta légèrement de lui, la tête lui tournant encore.

« Et moi alors ? Je t'aime tellement …

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Evidemment ! Et lui aussi. »

Il posa la main sur son ventre, puis, de l'autre main, amena celle du Prof la rejoindre.

« Le bébé, murmura le scientifique.

- Notre bébé. »

Le Panda jeta au sol la fiole d'antidote, qui se brisa en mille copeaux de verres brillants. Le liquide sirupeux se répandit sur le carrelage.

« Je nettoierai, t'en fais pas, assura l'animal. Je garde le bébé. C'est le nôtre, tu comprends ? »

Puis, avec un sourire :

« Je suis sûr que tu feras un papa du tonnerre. »

La porte était fine. Eloïse avait tout écouté. Ravie, elle se demanda si les deux amants la laisseraient être marraine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin! Est-ce que ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review pour me faire plaisir et me dire que je devrais arrêter d'écrire des trucs à l'arrache parce que ça ne me réussit pas.<strong>

**D'énormes papouilles (vous aurez eu votre lot, aujourd'hui),**

**La Patronne**


End file.
